In certain electrical system applications, connector assemblies are utilized for temporarily disconnecting the power lead from the load circuitry during maintenance, repair, replacement, etc. In high voltage applications such as, for example, in an electric automobile having a battery voltage of 330 volts, it is of course desirable that the connector assembly components do not present any danger of accidental shock when in a disconnected mode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector assembly which prevents the occurrence of accidental shock from the power side portion of a connector assembly in a disconnected mode.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector assembly which also prevents the occurrence of accidental shock from the load side of the connector assembly in a disconnected mode.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power connector assembly which has particular utility for electric automobiles.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a power connector assembly which is cost efficient, durable in use, and convenient to connect and disconnect.
Accordingly, it has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in an electrical connector assembly having a first connector adapted for mounting to a power lead, a second connector adapted for mounting to a circuit lead, and a connector housing for mechanically and electrically coupling the first and second connectors. The housing has internal contacts for electrically connecting the first and second connectors and a drive assembly is mounted to the housing for automatically disconnecting the first connector from the internal contacts when disconnecting the second connector from the housing.
In one embodiment, the drive assembly is in the configuration of a turnbuckle assembly for concurrently withdrawing the connectors from electrical connection with the internal housing contacts. In a further embodiment, the second connector has insulated front end contacts for mating engagement with the internal contacts of the housing.